The Gift
by little-faery
Summary: Warning: SLASH! Draco and Harry know something about each other, something which no one else knows. And then there is this Gift, it was said to be gone… but is it? CHAPTER 2 UP! (i rule)
1. In the beginning A new beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 'original' characters in the story, they all belong to J.K. Rowling, I suppose. I do own the gods, as I have made them up, and as I am the 'god' of this story, I'll tell everyone what to do.  
  
Rating: R for sexual content.  
  
A/N: This is going to be slash, and it'll be a good story too, I hope. Not just an unsure plot created for the sake of writing about sex.  
  
The Gift  
  
by: ^little_faery^  
  
Chapter 1: In the beginning. . . a new beginning  
  
The Gift passed on. By kiss, touch, sometimes even by breath. Through war, through peace. In lowlands by the river, or on the highest peak of mountains. It didn't matter if it was freezing cold, or burning hot. If you were muggle or wizard. The Gift passed on.  
  
'WHAT did you do?' Alkane, one of the four gods of the Earth, bellowed, 'You let it out? Why for the Spirits sake?  
  
'I didn't mean to do those mortals any harm,' Fontius answered, 'I just wanted to have some fun. It's so boring up here. All we can do is watch that stupid little planet. We could at least have sent Them a request for Saturnus. The only good thing about this one was that meteor.'  
  
'Which you have sent out,' Garuga, the god of the ground-element, muttered under his breath.  
  
Fontius didn't pay any attention to that remark. '.which killed all those dino's, but since then it has been bloody boring. Humans are so not interesting.'  
  
'Humans. Are. No. Toys! They're the ones who survived, and you know that!' said Alkane, as furious as she had never been before.  
  
'I can't get it back now, and you wouldn't.'  
  
'Oh yes I will, or at least I'll try. It's the only way. You can wait outside so we can vote over it.'  
  
The three gods left had soon decided. Normally they were divided, but not this time. They would finally get rid of that annoying Fontius, who did nothing but causing trouble.  
  
'You're punishment will be: Being banished to Earth. You have to make sure you receive the Gift yourself, and you're not allowed to pass it on once you have it. You'll have to die with it as an ordinary mortal.'  
  
And so it happened.  
  
-*-*-  
  
'Malfoy! You'd better get back here!' Harry called after Draco, who walked down the corridor with certain steps.  
  
'You wouldn't dare, Potter,' Draco said. He turned, around grabbed his wand out of his pocket. He looked as his opponent who stood a few meters away from him, he, too, with his wand out.  
  
'You wanna fight? I'm ready.'  
  
'Give it back, Malfoy. It's mine, and you know it!'  
  
'That stupid thing? I don't need it. Here.' And he threw the old piece of parchment on the floor in front of his own feet. 'You get it here, Potter. You have to bow for me to get it,' he said, with an evil grin, because of the upcoming pleasure of humiliation.  
  
'I won't bow for you. Never. Accio parchment!' And the piece flew into his hand.  
  
'Brave little boy. You were so smart to use that spell. I'm so proud of you,' Draco said with a sarcastic voice, 'Not!'  
  
Harry couldn't behave himself anymore. He ran at Malfoy and pushed him backwards. Draco, who was totally surprised by this attack, fell on the floor on his back. Instantly, he found himself with an extremely angry boy upon his chest, who was slapping him in the face.  
  
'What are you doing? Get off me, you gay pervert!' And he managed to push Harry off him, but now the roles had turned. Malfoy was lying on Harry, holding his wrists to prevent from hitting him in his already damaged face again.  
  
'You like this, don't you, Potter. Do you play this sort of games with your Weasley-friend? Do you allow him to.'  
  
On that moment Ron and Hermione came running into the corridor, and from the other side Crabbe and Goyle joined as well.  
  
'Malfoy, leave him,' Hermione yelled.  
  
'I'm done anyway with that stupid Gryffindor-boy anyway,' And Draco stood up, removed the dust from his robes, and walked away. 'Come on, guys, nothing left to be done here.'  
  
'But we just wanted to hurt them, because that Potter boy hurt you, Draco,' Crabbe said.  
  
'It's nothing,' Which was true, but it was unusual Draco admitted it. He usually tried to get every advantage he could get in the everlasting fight between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.  
  
When the three Slytherin boys were gone, Ron said: 'Why were you fighting with him? Did you manage to get the map back?'  
  
'Yeah, sure' Harry got the map out of one of his inside pockets. He tapped on it with his wand, and said: 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good,' and suddenly the map of Hogwarts with small, moving dots for all the people on the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
'Look, they're heading for their quarters,' Hermione said, 'I suppose we could better get back to the Gryffindor tower too.'  
  
And so they did.  
  
-*-*-  
  
For some time now, Harry and Draco had shared a secret. Draco knew that Harry was gay, because he had found out about some hidden magazines with only naked men in it. Harry had admitted it, but only because he had found out something about Draco on the same time. He had been searching for a place to hide the magazines. But accidentally he walked into the room where Draco was jacking off, while anally stimulating himself. He was probably enjoying it, because at first he didn't notice Harry came in. He stood there with his head tossed back and his eyes closed, moaning.  
  
Masturbating was accepted at Hogwarts, not something you could use against someone, but putting something in your ass, and enjoying it, was totally not done. So they couldn't tell anyone what they knew of each other. This was their big secret.  
  
Harry thought about all this, as he lay in his four-poster that evening, the curtains closed. Draco had looked extremely hot that time. His hand around his hardened member, the look on his face when he was experiencing that amazing pleasure. The pleasure of your hand, moving up and down around your penis, the pleasure of feeling something slip in and out your ass. Harry had a hard-on, just as he had when Draco had been sitting on him. His hand slipped into his pyjamas, and he started to touch himself. First soft, then harder. He did it fast this time. With the thought of Draco Malfoy with his pants down, he came.  
  
-*-*-  
  
That morning at breakfast all the owls came flying into the Great Hall, as usual. One was heading for Harry, and it delivered it's letter. If you could call it a letter. It was more like a piece of leftover parchment with a few hurried words written on it.  
  
See me after breakfast, in the deserted corridor at the 4th floor. I'll let you pay if you don't show up. Draco Malfoy  
  
Just when Harry folded up the piece of paper, to put it in his pocket and to get rid of it as soon as possible, Ron asked: 'Hey, what did you get? From who was it?'  
  
'It's nothing,' Harry said, blushing.  
  
'Ooooh, Harry's getting secret messages from secret persons. Come on, you can tell me who likes you. I'm your best friend.'  
  
'How do you know it's from someone I like?' Harry said, getting even redder.  
  
'First, you don't show it to me, like you always do with notes or letters you receive. Second, you're blushing. And third, you just asked me how I knew it was from someone you liked, while I asked you the opposite. Is she from Gryffindor?'  
  
Now Harry relaxed a little, at least Ron didn't know he preferred guys over girls. 'Like I said, it's nothing. And must have misheard you. I'm not seeing anyone, and I don't want to.'  
  
'Yeah, sure,' Ron said, and he turned away from Harry to ask Hermione something about the last History of Magic lesson. He felt probably insulted because Harry didn't want to tell that someone liked him.  
  
It took Harry about 15 minutes to get away from his fellow Gryffindors without them getting suspicious. He told them he was going to return a few books to the library. There was no chance other students would discover he wasn't there because Hermione and a few others had Arithmancy, and most of the other Gryffindors were still asleep, or in the common room, just as usual.  
  
The walk to the deserted corridor didn't take long, but when he arrived there he saw that Malfoy was already waiting.  
  
'I knew you were coming, Potter,' he said.  
  
'Why did you want me to meet you?' Harry answered distrustful.  
  
Draco walked at him, without saying anything, and like in slow-motion the handsome Slytherin-boy pushed him against the wall, took a deep breath, put his lips on Harry's, and kissed him.  
  
The kiss didn't last long, but it had been breathtaking. When there lips parted, they were both panting.  
  
'Why.. Why did you do that?' Harry managed to ask, after he gained his breath from the first shock.  
  
'Because I felt like it,' Draco said, releasing Harry. Now he was the ice- cold boy again, who took whatever he want, and didn't care about anyone else.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: And, and, and? What did you think? Please tap on the magic button with your wand and review! 


	2. The deserted corridor

A/N: Forgot the title above the first chapter. That's fixed now.  
  
Chapter 2: The deserted corridor  
  
'You felt like it?' Harry asked, 'You felt like kissing me? The guy, you always said you hated? And you were going out with Pansy, I thought.' He pushed Draco away from him, but he kept standing against the wall  
  
'I broke up with her, okay!' Draco answered, sounding like a cornered animal, 'And no, I'm not a faggot like you, idiot. Probably just. . . bisexual.' With these last words he had found his usual arrogant tone back again.  
  
'Yeah, sure. And you kissed me to try out if you 'possibly could like guys too'. I don't believe you. Just admit you hit on me.'  
  
'I don't hit on you!'  
  
'You do! No one ever kissed me so passionately!'  
  
'Who else have you kissed?' Draco asked fast. He seemed. . . frightened, or jealous?  
  
'Just one guy', Harry answered. He blushed, Draco would probably think he was a greenhorn on the domain of sexuality. He was, that one kiss had been the only thing close to 'something' in his whole life.  
  
'Who?'  
  
'. . . You, a minute ago'  
  
O Merlin, Draco thought, he really is a sissy. Not even able to find someone to share his gayness with. 'You're not telling anyone about this kiss. Or about this. . .'  
  
The tall, handsome, blond guy took one step in Harry's direction, and gave him a slight kiss on his forehead. 'Can you be here tonight again at 9pm? He whispered in the shorter boy's ear.  
  
'Sure', Harry answered back, also whispering.  
  
'Fine, see you then' And Draco hurried away.  
  
Harry didn't move for the next few seconds. Did that just really happen? He was so confused. Draco couldn't possibly like him? That guy really didn't act as usual.  
  
The first classes of that day couldn't distract him. Ron acted still coolly towards him, he was probably still angry about that morning. Hermione acted almost normal, but there was something about her. First he thought it was because she was angry too, about not showing the note he had received at breakfast. But after the History of Magic class he thought her 'weirdness' had more to do with Ron. She looked at him when she was not taking notes in a strange way. . . It couldn't be she was in love with him?  
  
Help me out! Harry thought, everyone around me is dating someone, and I'm very busy falling in love with my biggest rival!  
  
The worst thing about the Thursday was that they had double Potions with the Slytherins. He should see Malfoy again. It made him happy at first, but then. . . He would probably ignore him. Draco had told him he couldn't tell anyone, so that meant he wouldn't tell anyone either, right? But if all of it was just a joke? What if Malfoy had set up a trap, and everyone would know this day, he, Harry was gay and hit on the most favourite Slytherin? He had never been as nervous for a Potion class as he was this day.  
  
When Harry entered the classroom he saw everything was just like every other Thursday. Snape was sitting behind his desk, reading a book. The Slytherins already sat there, talking and quarrelling with eachother. The Gryffindors were the last to arrive, because it took such a long time to get from Trelawny's tower to the dungeons. Every Thursday he cursed the one who made the timetables. Whoever came upon the idea to put Potions after Divination had been sick in his mind!  
  
Snape was really distracted this lesson. He just told them to finish the potion they had started the day before. The thing they were brewing would be used in Transfiguration, because it would turn back any small object to it's original form. It wasn't a very hard Potion, about every ten minutes you had to put something in, so there was time enough to chat, and, in Harry's case, to throw secret looks at Malfoy.  
  
Ron and Hermione were talking about what Binns had told during History of Magic. Harry didn't involve in their conversation, as he had observed his fellow students during that class, thinking about what they would say, when they discovered he had a 'date' with a Slytherin that evening.  
  
'Yeah, I guess it can very dangerous', he heard Hermione say.  
  
'But it was supposed to be gone!' Ron said.  
  
'You heard what Binns told us, it probably isn't gone, because that god was murdered by a whore after he had sex with her, and she had probably taken it over.'  
  
When the word sex was mentioned, Harry was, like every healthy, immediately interested.  
  
'He had no sex with her. He had 'intercourse' with her', Ron corrected her.  
  
'Yeah, whatever. It could be wandering around at Hogwarts!'  
  
'What makes you think that?'  
  
'Well, we have so many ambitious people, and sometimes people are suddenly acting so strange. And besides that, there always is a lot of kissing and cuddling at a school with people of our age, so it can pass on quickly'  
  
'What is wandering around Hogwarts?' Harry asked curiously.  
  
'Oh! Haven't you paid attention to what the professor told us? Ages ago one of the four gods let out The Gift. A sort of spirit that hides inside people, and makes them ambitious to get power over others. Someone with It would do everything to make people their slaves, and let them do anything they whished. A long time it was said it was just a legend or something, but when someone invented the Imperius curse, people thought of that story again. It could be coincidence of course, but that man died a horrible death soon afterwards. And so it was with others of whom people later said they had possessed the Gift. It doesn't affect everyone, though. There are cases in which it was proven. . .'  
  
'Not really proven, Hermione, they just did some stupid test, just like the tests they did with supposed witches' Ron said.  
  
'. . . but when there were no real changes in de character of that person', she finished.  
  
'If I understand you correctly, you're telling me there's maybe some evil thing at Hogwarts, and, as far as I know, Dumbledore didn't do anything to do anything against it', Harry concluded.  
  
'Yes'  
  
'Sorry, don't believe you', Harry looked at his watch, 'And I believe it's time to put some of the bottle with turtle-blood into out potion. Three drops would do it, I guess'  
  
The rest of the time of the lesson they spend cutting white leaves of snowdrops.  
  
The evening passed by as slow as never before. The clock in the Gryffindor common room kept ticking, but slow, so slow, it seemed like it never would be a quarter to nine. He had taken a shower, not unusual, he always showered in the evenings, and he had put on some nice clothes, but not so special people would notice.  
  
Finally it was time to go to the forbidden corridor. No one really noticed, everyone was doing their homework. Some had even gone to bed already, people were always exhausted when the Christmas Holidays were coming.  
  
He arrived at the deserted corridor at nine exactly. Draco Malfoy was already waiting for him, with his schoolbag over his shoulder.  
  
'Come here', he said, pointing at a little niche Harry had never seen before. 'We can sit there'  
  
After they sat down opposite of each other, Harry asked: 'Are you going to tell me why you wanted to see me again? Why you sent that note this morning in the first place?'  
  
Draco took two cans out of his bag. 'Want one too?'  
  
'Where did you get that? It's muggle-beer!'  
  
'My dad has his connections. He likes it over the wizards butterbeer, and I agree with him'  
  
Harry took one of the cans, opened it, and took a gulp. He almost chocked.  
  
'It's so bitter!'  
  
Draco grinned: 'You have to learn to drink it. I thought it was disgusting the first time I tasted real beer, but now I think it's a very good drink to quench your thirst'  
  
Harry took a nip: 'are you going to tell me why I had to come, or what?'  
  
'I want to make one thing clear. I'm not gay, I just like guys a little sometimes. And I'm curious. Why I asked you to see me was that I wanted to ask or you still have those magazines', he blushed, 'And if I could borrow some. I don't know why I kissed you. It just happened. But I must compliment you, you're an excellent kisser.'  
  
Harry smiled, Draco just wanted to ask a favour. 'You too, you too. And sure you can lend some of me, just return them without white stains, if you know what I mean. And something else, I want another kiss, for every magazine you borrow from me'  
  
Draco seemed to consider this for a moment, but then he answered: 'Of course. Do you want your first payment now? Or shall I wait till I actually have it?'  
  
'Now would be fine', Harry said, while standing up.  
  
Draco stood up to.  
  
'Okay', he answered, eyes already closed.  
  
Suddenly they were kissing again. Their tongues discovering every inch of the one of the other. Draco grabbed Harry's hair, pulling him close against him, smelling his exciting scent, feeling something getting hard against his thigh. He didn't matter, because he felt something from himself harden too.  
  
They parted. 'Will you join me to get the jack-off material?' Harry asked.  
  
'Yeah', Draco answered, 'I think I will borrow more than one', he added grinning.  
  
-*-*-  
  
A/N: Did you like this chapter too? I feel like I'm changing Draco's character too much. Don't worry, I'll make him more 'evil' in later chapters. He's just confused at the moment. 


End file.
